Many electrical transmission utility companies utilize guyed lattice tower assets supported by a tripod beam that bears on steel piles (e.g., helical piles), such as 3″ small diameter steel pipe piles or 8″ large diameter steel pipe piles. These towers are often located in remote wetlands or tidal areas that have fluctuations in the tidal water surface elevation that can lead to accelerated corrosion of the tripod support beam, as well as brackets and adapters positioned at the interfaces between the bottom of the tripod support beam and the top of the support piles. When the tower foundation is in a severe state of deterioration, traditionally a utility's best option was to replace the tower, which is costly and may cause significant environmental disruption to the environmentally sensitive areas in which many such towers are located. The many challenges associated with replacement of such towers, such as environmental access, environmental preservation, critical service requirements, and budgetary issues can make tower replacement a very impractical solution. Therefore, a low impact, moderate cost solution that enables the repair of a tower tripod beam, bracket, and/or adapter without the need to replace the tower would provide economic and environmental benefits. In some cases, a tripod beam of a guyed lattice tower may be so severely deteriorated that it may not be practical to reinforce the structure of the tripod beam, but instead it may be necessary to replace the tripod beam entirely. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that may allow for the replacement of the tripod beam, as well as the associated brackets and adapters, without moving the tower or removing the tower from service.